Left Behind
by yami gokus legacy
Summary: Brock must go away to save his family taking Pikacu with him, but he leaves Misty and Ash all alone on the cold mountain
1. Default Chapter

A/N: 'Ello ello. Okay well this is my first romance fic and my first Pokemon fic, so I hope you like it. So if you like it review and if you like it and like DBZ you should read my other story. Yeah it's all good and stuff like that. Okay well I hope you like this one too. Okay well this takes place after Ash has done the whole Master Quest thing and he is just on a journey to get back to the good-old days by retracing his steps and stuff yeah okay. Well anyway I thought I'd add what Pokemon he has with him now so here they are:

-Pikachu (of course)

-Charizard (which he has finally trained)

-Bulbasaur (still hasn't evolved)

-Squirtle (same thing)

-Heracross (why not?)

-and uh… Larvitar (sure he kept it after the Mt. Silver thing. I think. Well it trusts him and is in a Pokeball

now)

Well until my next update…

K the C

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did I wouldn't have sold out to all those companies like WB or Burger King but that's a whole other subject.

****

Ages

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 20

Chapter 1: Pewter City's Problem

************************************************************************************

It was an unusually cold day in the mountains, even for in the mountains, when it all began. Ash, Misty, and Brock remembered those snowy grounds that they traveled on very well. It was the place where three years ago they had been and were again. They were separated from one another. While Ash was struggling to stay warm, and alive, Misty and Brock had been lounging in Hot Springs just waiting for morning without a care in the world. Ash still had nightmares about this place, he dreamed that they never found each other and he froze out there. He would see his Pokemon frozen in blocks of ice and then lose the will to live and he'd crawl up in a ball and wait for death. It was usually around there that he'd wake up crying. He still didn't have the courage to tell anyone about this, it was his little secret.

"Brrrrrr! It sure is cold up here!" Misty said shivering. She looked down at the baby in her arms for a response but found that her little Togepi was sleeping. She smiled. 'At least someone is relaxed.'

"You're telling me!" Ash said. "It's freezing up here." He looked towards Misty and then realized it. He was a jerk. He was walking along in his long sleeve black shirt with a thick blue jacket on and long pants, and Misty had nothing. She was walking along in her short shorts held up by her red suspenders and tiny yellow shirt. 'Wow I'm selfish!' he thought. 'I should help her'

"Here." Ash said. Misty looked over and saw him handing her his jacket. She stared at him and stopped walking; he stopped to.

"Oh Ash I can't take that, you'll freeze without…"

"Without it!? Misty without it you'll freeze, you need warmth and I'm offering you my jacket." Ash said. There was still hesitation on her face. "Mist' I'm not walking again until you take my jacket and that's final!"

"Okay fine." She said even though inside she was overjoyed. 'To think that Ash would risk pneumonia for me.' She thought. "Thanks." She whispered to herself.

"Your welcome." He said with a giant smile on his face. "I knew you wanted my jacket Misty you can't hide your emotions from me."

'Then how have I been for the past three years?' she asked herself with a snicker.

"Hey! Hurry up you two!" Brock yelled from about fifteen feet ahead of them. "This isn't break time you know! We have to make it to a warmer spot by nightfall or else we'll all freeze!"

"Sorry Brock!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah sorry Brock!" Misty echoed. The two of them jogged along until they were equal with Brock. 

"I had to give Misty my jacket." Ash said. "Don't worry we won't have to stop anymore. I hope" With that said they walked on until about 100feet when the wind suddenly picked up around them. Making it impossible to travel. 

"It's a twister!" Misty yelled.

"It's a blizzard!" Brock said.

"No! It's a Pidgeot!" Ash yelled. And sure enough he was right because a few seconds later a giant Pidgeot landed in front of them. Misty backed up but Brock and Ash held their ground. Then Ash recognized the bird. "Pidgeot? Is that you buddy?!" he asked.

A piercing 'PIIIIDGEEOOOTTT' filled the air around them.

"It is you it really is!" Ash said. "I can't believe that the Pidgeot I released in Pallet Town found me here! Say why are you here all of a sudden?" Ash asked.

As if on command the giant bird stuck out its leg which had a letter tied to it. Ash pulled the letter off and looked at it.

"I wonder what this is for." Ash said before he opened it. He pulled out a piece of paper that was folded so that it fit in the envelope. He read it aloud:

Dear Pokemon Trainer Ash,

We regret to inform you that recently there has been an outbreak of an incapacitating illness in Pewter City. All humans and most Pokemon in the area have been infected with this virus. We fear that it may soon spread to other cities. The reason we have told you this is because the only Pokemon species not infected are Pikachus, we know that you currently have a Pikachu with you that is phenomenally healthy. We would like you to send us your Pikachu so that we may study it and help make and antidote for the virus. This letter also serves another purpose. We also know that you are currently traveling with a native of Pewter City who also specializes in breeding Pokemon, we want him to come with your Pikachu. He would be invaluable to us in finding a cure and taking care of the Pokemon. Please, we need your help. Come immediately on the Pidgeot we have sent.

Sincerely,

Officer Jenny

Nurse Joy

PS- Please Ash do not send any more humans or Pokemon for we only have enough HAZMAT suits for two.' He finished reading. He was stunned and read the letter over.

"I'll go." Brock said with the sincerest look on his face. "I must help my town. Ash will you please let me take Pikachu?"

"Of course." Ash said. He pulled off his backpack and opened up the zipper. Inside was the sleeping Pikachu whom the weather had taken its toll on. "Pikachu wake up." Ash said. "Pikachu you need to go to Pewter City with Brock right away. He'll explain everything on the way." Ash picked up the sleepy Pokemon and handed him to Brock. 

"Thanks," Brock said. "Now here." He handed Ash his Pokeballs. "There's food in my pack and you can use my sleeping bag for warmth. Now we must go, quickly." He hopped up onto the back of the winged giant and they were off at once. 

Ash and Misty watched them fly off leaving the two of them all alone on the cold mountain. Ash was worried but relieved at the same time. He was relieved that this hadn't happened a few months ago when Team Rocket was still functioning. Then he wouldn't know what to do. But they were disbanded now that Jesse and James had provided invaluable evidence to the police that lead to the raid that disbanded Team Rocket for good. Ash had heard about the raid. They decided not to put any Pokemon in danger so they went in with guns. Lots of guns, it was a horrible sight to see so many people fight and die over such a tragic thing. But while Ash was remembering the past Misty was thinking about her near future.

End.

A/N: Did you like it? I'll add Chapter 2 as soon as I write it but until then R/R.

K the C


	2. Mayhem on the Mountain

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews that I got so quickly. This is my fastest update ever, mostly because I don't have a life outside of the Internet and school and since school is very laid back now I've had more Internet time. Hooray Internet!! I hope everyone likes this chapter too, I tried to add in everything you guys wanted like Team Rocket and the Pewter City thing. I was just going to have those as scapegoats so that I didn't have to focus on those people, but now that I have written about them I like it. I hope to keep them a subplot and add a few paragraphs about them each chapter. Okay well I don't have a list of everyone who reviewed in front of me so I'll thank you all in the next chapter. Okay well let's not get ahead of ourselves first you have to R&R Chapter 2 so here it is. Oh and sorry for in the first part the thing about energy bars, you'll see, I just didn't know what else to write. Oh well.  
  
K the C  
  
Chapter 2:  
Mayhem on the Mountain  
***  
  
Snow, once again, began to fall on the top of the mountain; the white flakes of frozen water slowly drifted downward to the ground where they would land, unnoticed never to be seen again. The white flakes melted quickly as they neared a fire on the ground. An eighteen year-old black- haired boy attended this fire; he sat crouched down next to it with a frying pan in his hand. A redheaded girl lie in a starred sleeping bag several feet from the fire. The girl's nose began to twitch as snow fell onto it. Her hands came out of her sleeping bag as she stretched and yawned. She rubbed her nose and then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sniffed the air.  
"Ugh! What is that horrible smell?!" Misty said sitting up and holding her nose. "It smells like deep fried garbage!" "Err, he he," Ash chuckled. "I thought I'd try and make some breakfast for us. But, err well.." He held which had a smoldering piece of burnt, well of burnt something that was now unrecognizable. "It was toast at one point."  
"Heavy on the was!" Misty said laughingly. "I think I'm just gonna' have an energy bar."  
"Nice choice." Ash said. He looked at the frying pan. "I think I'm gonna' join you." He said scraping the blackness off of the frying pan. Misty dug into her backpack for a bar while Ash got up to do the same in his. He pulled one out just before Misty spoke.  
"Oh no!" Misty shrieked. "I gave Togepi my last energy bar yesterday morning so it would stop falling asleep!'  
"No biggie." Ash said. "You can have one of mine." Ash said tossing her the one he had in his hand. "I'll get another from my bag.  
"Thanks." Misty said unwrapping and taking a bite out of the energy bar. She took a few more bites and finished it off. "Ah." She said. "I feel totally energized!" She said brandishing her muscles and winking at Ash. She noticed he was frowning. "Ash, what's wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh nothing just," she waved her arms in a circle to urge him on. "I forgot that that was my last energy bar." He said frowning but forcing a laugh. He put his hand behind his head in the way that only he could.  
"Oh my gosh Ash! I'm sorry I-I didn't realize it was-oh-Ash I'm so sorry." She reiterated.  
"No it's okay. I'll just have a big lunch." Ash said.  
'Jeese!' Misty thought. 'He gives me his jacket and how do I repay him? By eating his last energy bar. Man at this rate Ash will never.. No, forget that he would never do that anyway it's just I.. Oh forget it!'  
"Okay well we better get going Mist'. We should be able to make it to the next mountain by tonight if nothing goes wrong."  
"Right, okay let's go." Misty said. And with that they were off. They walked off after backing up their campsite. The two teens walked on for hours just making small talk, looking at wild Pokemon, and just walking along in silence. Misty kept taking glances at Ash like she always did but he never caught her. She was glad because she wouldn't have any idea what to do if he did catch her. It was while looking at the wild Pokemon that Misty got an idea. She waited until she spotted one of the newly discovered Pokemon to act. The first one she saw was a Swinub. Then her plan started.  
"Hey Ash look at that!" She yelled pointing towards the Swinub.  
"Oh wow! A Swinub!" Ash said whipping out Dexter. He pointed at the Pokemon and it said 'Swinub- The pig Pokemon. If it smells something enticing, it dashes headlong off to find the source of the aroma.'  
"Thanks Mist'!" Ash proclaimed. "That added another page to my Pokedex. Let's see that's. Whoa! 229 Pokemon seen. That's almost all of them!"  
"No Ash! It's just that we're in Johto now! Swinubs are from Kanto!" Misty said.  
Ash paused a minute and thought. "Wow," he said. "That little guy sure is lost!"  
Misty fell over and her leg hung up in the air (you know the way.) She got up. "No Ash." She said. "The environment has changed so that it can live here." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "It just shows you how relationships," she emphasized that word, "can change over time. She galnced at him and saw he had a slight smile on his face.  
"Relationships, eh Mist'?" He said, understanding her now. Her faced blushed and she looked away. "Are you saying, what I think you're saying?"  
*** Meanwhile less than a mile outside of Pewter City a Pidgeot was being signaled down by two officials in suits. The bird obeyed and landed carefully as to not drop the people riding on his back. The bird landed right next to the officials and its passengers hopped off. There in front of Brock and Pikachu were none other than the dynamic duo, Jesse and James. Brock reached for his Pokeballs but then realized that he had given them to Ash and that Jesse and James were on their side now.  
"Brock." Jesse said. "Long time no see. So I suspect you received the letter that Officer Jenny sent you?"  
"Yes, I did." Brock said. "It's kind of a shock, you know, the three of us working together."  
"Yes it is." James said. "But we can remember the good old days later. For now we have people to save."  
"James is right. Let's get going." Jesse said. "Follow me." She walked into a medical tent, quickly followed by James, Pikachu, and Brock.  
"At last!" A red-haired nurse said. "We've been waiting forever for the healthy Pikachu and the breeder to arrive!" Said Nurse Joy.  
"You're the Nurse Joy from Saffron." Brock said. "What are you doing here?"  
"All of us Nurse Joys cam here once we heard about the tragedy." She said. "They need us since the Nurse Joy from this town is in quarantine!"  
  
"Brock! Pikachu! Come here," James said. "This is a decontamination shower, you need you need to be sterilized before you can help us fight this virus. After you come out we'll answer all the questions you have and you may be able to see your family. But first," he pointed towards the shower, "hop in."  
*** Back on the mountain's top Ash and Misty's conversation continued.  
"That depends." Misty said coyly. "What do you think I meeeeaaaannnnnnnn!!!" She screamed as she slipped on the ice and towards the edge of the cliff.  
"Misty!" Ash screamed but she didn't hear him as she slid over the edge of the cliff.  
***  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: Hehehe cliff hanger d(*U*)b 


End file.
